Amor?
by I.Need.Imagination
Summary: Amor. Esa palabra maldita y al mismo tiempo bendita. Esa palabra por la cual había sufrido y también estado alegre. SasuSaku T


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishomoto. La trama si me pertenece.

* * *

Amor. Esa palabra maldita y al mismo tiempo bendita. Esa palabra por la cual había sufrido y también estado alegre, pero eso fue hace un gran tiempo. Tiempo atrás. Muchos años.

Lo recuerdas como si fuera ayer, **él** allí, mirándote fríamente con esos ojos, esa mirada que te traspasa. Esa frialdad, que te hace cuestionar el porque de tu amor hacia **él**. Esa **persona** que te ignora. Que no te hace caso. Que te insulta, pero que amas más que a nada en el mundo. Esa **persona**, tú amor de vida.

Caminas hacia **él**, y lo único que recibes al saludarlo con una de tus más grandes y cálidas sonrisas, es su gélida mirada con un asentimiento de su cabeza lo que da como reconocida tú llegada. Mientras esperan a los demás, lo que haces es pensar en como empezar a **hablarle**, para que te note tal vez, o será el aburrimiento. Al comenzar a **hablarle **de lo primero que viene a tú cabeza, en este caso el clima, lo único que **hace** es soltar ese sonido que te molesta de sobremanera: "Hmp". Te molesta tanto, imagínate, ni siquiera sabes si es palabra o gruñido, pero que le vas a hacer, nada. No puedes hacer nada. Así que te quedas callada hasta la llegada de tus otros dos compañeros.

Durante lo llamado "entrenamiento" lo único que hicieron fue hablar. De todo lo que había pasado en la vida de **él** antes de que llegara al Konoha. De todas sus aventuras con su tan llamado grupo "Taka". Y te sientes algo celosa de que _esa "mujer" _con prospecto de alguien de burdel, estuviera con** él** en el grupo, pero que puedes hacer, nada. Como dice el dicho: "Lo hecho, hecho está", o como me gusta traducirlo, eso está en el pasado, y eso no lo puede cambiar.

Al terminar el "entrenamiento", se separan, cada uno por su lugar, pero de lo que no te das cuenta, es de la **presencia **de cierta** persona**, una que te atreverías a decir, conocías bien en tus tiempos de _fangirl, _hace ya muchos años. De lo único que te das cuenta es de que te sientes extrañamente segura, y no por ser Ninja o por ser la aprendiz de la gran renombrada Godaime, o como le decían antes, la Sannin Legendaria. No, no era eso, era un presentimiento en ti que no sabías como describirlo, era sólo, un **presentimiento**. Así que lo dejas pasar, luego lo pensarías.

Llegas a tú casa y lo primero que haces es ir a la cocina a dejar preparando un té en la tetera, necesitas relajarte y esperas que el té lo consiga. Luego te diriges a tú dormitorio, porque el baño que tanto deseas se encuentra ahí. Entras, te desvistes dejando tú ropa en la canastera para la ropa, y te das uno de los mejores baños de agua caliente para relajar tus tensiones. Te lavas el pelo con tu shampoo favorito con olor a cerezos. Sales de la ducha y entras a tú cuarto en una toalla rosada ya secada, o lo más que se pueda después de acabar de salir de la ducha. Ahí buscas un pijama que te parezca cómodo, te lo pones y entras de nuevo a la cocina donde el té ya está listo, "Justo a tiempo" piensas. Lo interesante es que al salir de tu cuarto no te diste cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta, cuando al entrar, estaba cerrada. Ya con el té te diriges tranquilamente a la sala para disfrutar tiempo viendo televisión sentada en el sofá. Buscas un programa entretenido y te hundes más en el sofá disfrutando.

Terminas durmiéndote ahí, y te despiertas al sentir que alguien de carga, desde el sofá, hasta tu cama tamaño Queen, que compraste para disfrutar más espacio. Tienes un poco de miedo, pero terminas reconociendo el chakra de la **persona**, pero te dices "No-puede-ser", y te sorprendes al comprobarlo cuando abres los ojos y **lo** ves.

Al ver que tu estás despierta te coloca sobre tus pies, a pesar de que quería que **él **te siguiera cargando estilo novia, entre sus brazos, pero no te atreves a **decírselo**. Lo quedas mirando y le preguntas qué hace ahí, a lo que responde con un beso, tú primer beso, el _beso _que siempre habías esperado, y de **ésa persona** que siempre has querido que fuera. Te sientes en una nube hasta que termina. Pero luego te preguntas, "¿Por qué hizo eso?" Cuando pasas esa pregunta mental a voz alta, te interrumpe y te lleva a _tú_ cama, y no sabes que hacer. Como te toca, todo lo que te hace te hace sentir como en el cielo y te preguntas si no moriste, hasta que por la cabeza te pasan imágenes de **él** haciendo lo que te hace con _esa_ de pelo zanahoria y te sientes mal, pero que lo olvidas cuando **él **te murmura algo que nunca imaginaste salir de su boca: "Había esperado esto por tanto años" Te sientes a desfallecer cuando lo escuchas, te sientes en el cielo, te sientes volando por el infinito y más allá y más por lo que piensas que pasará, lo que anhelas, y lo que está pasando---

"¿Qué piensas?" te pregunta tú hijo de quince años con ésa voz tan angelical, tanto como en esa edad puede ser, y esas facciones iguales a las de su **padre**, exceptuando los ojos que se parecen a los tuyos, color verde esmeralda.

"Nada." le contestas "Sólo pensaba en como tu padre y yo te _fabricamos_—"

"¡Mucha información!" Te interrumpe gritando y cubriéndo sus oídos mientras se aleja de tí corriéndo por las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Te echas a reír de lo que te dice, pero paras al sentir un par de brazos que te atrapan por atrás, unos brazos varoniles que conoces muy bien por esas noches que adoras.

"¿Qué le dijiste al pobre Daisuke para que se vaya corriendo a su cuarto?" te pregunta él.

"Nada, sólo que pensaba en como lo habíamos _fabricado_." le dices con una mirada y sonrisa seductora.

"Oh, eres mala. Ya ahora que lo pienso, quieres repetir lo que pensabas."

"Con mucho gusto, **Sasuke**" le dices aceptando esa _tentadora_ proposición.

Después de todo, eso es las personas que se aman, sí aman, de la palabra amor, por eso también dije bendita, ¿no? Además, los casados como ellos, tienen una vida sexual_ muy_ activa, jajaja.

* * *

Yyyyy, ¿Qué les parece? La inspiración me vino de repente, sólo estaba allí, sentada, con mi Laptop, escuchando Scream de Avenged Sevenfold, cuando me vino la inspiración, ni yo sé de donde, pero me agradó =D.

Espero reviews, porfa *-*.

Bye :)


End file.
